zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Matthews
Chase Bartholomew Matthews (Sean Flynn) is a student at Pacific Coast Academy and the one of the male protagonists in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. Chase is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. He is the best friend and roommate of Michael Barret and Logan Reese, all of whom live in room 148 of Maxwell Hall. Chase is the best friend and boyfriend of Zoey Brooks. His other female friends include Quinn Pensky, Dana Cruz, Lola Martinez and Nicole Bristow. Chase enjoys playing basketball, disc golf, and writing stories for English class. One of his stories was produced as a school play. Personality Chase is known to be sweet natured, awkward, kind, honest and charming. He's a lovable guy with the heart of gold and the knack of getting himself into harm's way. His kind heart and great social skills, however, made him well liked in his school and he was always quick to help those in need. It's also been demonstrated (and stated by Lola) that Chase is quite gullible. A hopeless klutz, he was always falling, tripping or hurling over something and was known for his awful dancing until Dance Contest. He's also been known to be incredibly neurotic and have bouts of anxiety throughout the show, mostly having to do with his feelings for Zoey. Character Chase (Main in Seasons 1-3 and guest starring in Season 4) is the main male character in Zoey 101 and the first person that Zoey meets at PCA. In several episodes, people make fun of Chase's bushy hair. Chase can be considered a bit of a "nerd", but girls enjoy hanging out with him. It is revealed that he is from Baltimore. Chase has a "secret" crush on Zoey that he's afraid to tell her. He has been known to be very clumsy, usually falling down stairs. It was revealed in "Favor Chain" that Chase has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with comic books. Unfortunately for him, everyone knows about his crush on Zoey, except for Zoey. Chase has a dog named Chester, mentioned only once, in the episode where Lola develops a girlish crush on him. His bushy hair is referred to by Michael as a "crazy Jewish afro" in the episode "Dance Contest". He is also very gullible, as seen in "New Roomies", where Zoey makes Chase believe there's a hamster behind him to win a game of Foosball; and he also believes that everyone died of Quinn's germ in "Quarantine", when they all wake and pretend to be dead for Chase's benefit. He has worked at PCA's Sushi Rox in Seasons 1-3. Chase once wrote a play for the school, and cast himself as a lifeguard who falls in love with a cute alien girl (Zoey), so they would actually kiss in the play, but Logan had a better audition for the male lead role, and got the part instead (although he never did kiss her). Also, it is revealed that Chase played the role of a cheerleader before PCA became a coed school. Chase's crush on Zoey strengthens within the 2nd and 3rd seasons, and at the same time, there have been hints that Zoey has a small crush on Chase too, such as in Lola Likes Chase, when Lola decides to ask Chase out. However, Chase decides to hold back on his feelings for her when he gets the idea he and Zoey are just meant to be friends (though it was never mentioned that he was officially over her). In the TV movie Goodbye Zoey, Zoey gets an offer to go to London with her parents and attend Covington Preparatory School, but she wants to ask Chase about it. Unfortunately, he overhears rumors that she had already decided to go without talking with him about it. This leaves him very hurt, so he acts very bitter when Zoey actually does come to talk with him. He sarcastically convinces her she should go, later regretting his actions. Soon he begins hanging out with a girl named Gretchen, who looks like Zoey but is completely the opposite in personality. Logan and Michael finally talk to Chase about it, and he finally admits to missing her, as well as being in love with her. Due to a webcam malfunction, Zoey rehears him say it, there by learning of his feelings for her. This leads to Chase moving to Covington so he can be with her, exactly at the same time that Zoey moves back to PCA so she can be with him. They talk to each other via video chat, and decide to go on a video chat "date," but it doesn't work out at all due to a malfunction with the video chat. They decide to put off their relationship until Chase returns from England. Chase has a roommate at Covington named Colin, though Chase pronounces it Colon. In the series' final episode, Chasing Zoey, Chase returns, and he and Zoey kiss. Later, it is revealed that they have become a couple. Relationships Zoey Brooks (Best Friends, Love Interest/Girlfriend) Main article: Zoey-Chase relationship Chase has been desperately in love with Zoey ever since he met her at PCA. They have been the best of friends throughout their years at Pacific Coast Academy. Everyone knows about Chase's crush on Zoey except her. Chase has admitted to Zoey that he loves her while they where dating online. Zoey told Chase she loves him also, afterwards. At the end of Chasing Zoey, Chase and Zoey kissed, and they became a couple. However, they had broken up at some point as he was seen about to propose to his girlfriend before Michael interrupted with Zoey's DVD that she had buried in the time capsule. Michael Barret (Best Friends) Chase met Michael in their sixth grade year at PCA. They have been best friends and roomates ever since. Michael is Chase's best male friend, (much like Zoey is Chase's best female friend). Chase and Michael's friendship has grown enourmously throughout the series. They are always there for each other. In season 4, when Chase left to Covington Preparatory School, the only thing that was on Michael's mind was that he missed Chase. He even drew a picture of him along with Chase, frolicing through a meadow. Dustin Brooks (Good Friends) Chase is good friends with Dustin and usually sticks out for him. This might be because Chase has a huge crush on Zoey. Logan Reese (Best Friends) Chase and Logan are roommates but they are best of friends due to Logan always bullying Chase. Chase and the others seem to only tollarate Logan but they do consider him a friend. Quinn Pensky (Good Friends) Chase thought Quinn was weird and quirky when he first met her but over the course of the show, Chase learnt to warm up to her and developed a strong friendship with Quinn. Lola Martinez (Good Friends) Chase and Lola became best friends since they first met. In Lola Likes Chase, Chase tutored Lola and helped her with her acting practices, causing Lola to start liking Chase more than friends so they start to date. Chase, however doesn't like Lola that way, so they remain friends. Nicole Bristow (Good Friends) Chase and Nicole met and became good friends throughout the series. Chase is the only male who knew about Nicole's departure to Malibu's All-Girls Boarding School. Dana Cruz (Friends) Chase and Dana don't have too much interaction, overall, but when they do, they seem to be on friendly terms with one another. Appearances Chase is present for 54 episodes out of 65 total throughout the series. This is because unlike Michael, Logan and Dustin, Chase is the only male who doesn't appear as a main character in Season 4 and only guest stars in "Trading Places" and "Chasing Zoey" and is mentioned in between. Chase and Zoey were the only 2 main characters who were present in Season 3 "PCA Confidential," but most of the other main characters only appeared in flashbacks from the past. He is present for all episodes in Seasons 1, 2 and 3, and also appears in all four Zoey 101 TV movies. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Guest stars